Two Is Not A Crowd
by epicfrenchfry
Summary: It was an unusual but a one-of-a-kind combination, the demon of Namimori and the cute yellow ball of fluff that was his bird. A series of drabbles about the relationship between Kyoya Hibari and Hibird. Fluff galore with drama sprinkled in here and there.
1. Hibird Introduced

**Hello KHR fandom! I'm fairly new here. I've been a silent member of the fandom for about a year now, but this is my first published contribution and I'm pretty excited. This is going to be, as advertised in the summary, a series of drabbles about the relationship between Hibari and his ever-faithful Hibird. Being drabbles, the chapters will be pretty short. Rating for now is K+, may go up to a T.**

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I wish I do because if I did it would suck.**

* * *

Hibird came as a surprise to all of Namimori. He made his debut appearance while Hibari was biting some 'rule-breakers' to death during lunch. It was a nice day, and many students were enjoying their lunch outside. Hibari, who had been on the roof all day and was just now showing himself, caught the four students as they noisily made their way up onto the roof as well and he chased them all the way down to the lawn before beating them with his tonfas. He was just walking away when a piping song caught the watching students' attention.

' _Midori tanabiku Namimori no_  
 _dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~_ '

A tiny yellow bird soared down from the rooftop, piping out the school song. It fluttered in a circle around Hibari and his victims before dipping down and landing on Hibari's head, nestling itself in his soft hair. "Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped contentedly. And, to the students' amazement, Hibari _smiled_. The demon of Namimori smiled at the little bird and reached a finger up to stroke it, turning and striding away from the stunned 'herbivores'.

As much of an oddity as this was, the herbivores of Namimori soon became accustomed to seeing the raven-haired teen accompanied by the fluffy ball of yellow. It became normal to see the bird excitedly chirping his name and Hibari responding with a small smile, often talking to it. Hibird became an unofficial mascot of Namimori Middle, and students began bringing treats for him. This was a matter which at first irritated Hibari, but after time began to bring him some amusement after seeing how his pet had become something like a god to the herbivores.

However, whenever Hibari was around Hibird (as he was referred to as by the students and staff alike) would abandon his admirers in favor of singing the school anthem for his master's pleasure, and the unusual pair would patrol the school together. It was such that Hibird became a warning signal to all residents of Namimori, both school and city, that Hibari was around. The high-pitched song he sang was a beacon to all those who feared the teen, a message to retreat. Hibari liked this, of course, because it meant less annoying herbivores crowding around.

Of course, there were always those exceptions. The relentless herbivores that called themselves the Vongola Decimo family and even had the audacity to drag him into it, never seemed to get the message. Hibari took solace in hiding on the roof of Namimori with only Hibird for company and only his beloved school anthem to listen to, and that was exactly how he liked it.


	2. Ephemeral

**Hello! Today is a rather special day. Today is the third year anniversary of my presence on this website! In honor of today, I am updating all of my stories that are not completed.**

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 _Ephemeral: (Adj.): lasting for a very short amount of time_

His life seemed to have gone by in the blink of an eye, too short and over too soon. It was a glorious life colored red with the blood of herbivores, lit with the bright silver of his tonfas, but he realized now as he lay helpless and unable to move that it had been wasted in its hapless violence.

Hibari was blood splattered, painted with the red fluid that had sprayed from the numerous lacerations covering his body. Never before had he been so thoroughly overwhelmed, but there were so many of them and his tonfas had been shattered. The steel weapons were in scattered shards around him, completely useless to him now. He hated how helpless he was without them.

Through the ringing in his ears, slowly growing more deafening as his world darkened, he heard a faint twittering. A weak smile passed over his bloodied lips and more of the precious liquid dribbled out. He coughed weakly, drawing in a shaky breath. He could see the blurry outline of the bright yellow feathers, hear the frantic cheeping of his companion.

"N-no..." He managed to say in a garbled voice. His throat was sore, unbelievably sore, having been forcefully strangled until he was on the brink of unconsciousness. He was humiliated to be seen like this, even though it was merely his bird.

Hibird regarded him for a moment, the little bird clearly upset and knowing it was far too late to do anything. So he did the only thing he could in a situation like this.

He sang.

Hibird sang with all of his little heart, knowing it would be the last thing Hibari would hear. He wanted Hibari's final moments to be spent listening to the song that he had taught him, the song of the school he loved so dearly.

It seemed to work. Hibari kept that soft smile on his face even as his breathing grew more labored, even as his chest heaved with an unbidden cough and yet more blood dribbled down his chin.

Hibird sang as Hibari's breathing stuttered and slowed. He sang through Hibari's final breath and as the light drained from his eyes. He kept singing to the body of his kind master would keep doing so until he was forced to stop, whether it be by his own death or the Vongola family. Hibird would sing.

And it was so that when the other guardians finally found Hibari, it was with a smile gracing his lips and with Hibird perched on his chest, still singing miserably.


End file.
